


Edit that Out

by Cas_afras



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5178164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cas_afras/pseuds/Cas_afras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically its the times Nico and Will have done coupley things on camera but are trying to remain sexually ambiguous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Edit that Out

*PowerOfWill just uploaded a video!*

Edit it out

“Hey guys, its Will.” Will smiles toward the camera and does a little wave. 

“You all know the prank war between my roommate Nico and me; well it’s time for a little revenge.” He turns the camera toward a bowl of feathers and a fan. 

“Right, so Nico is in the shower right now so what I’m going to do is wait out here for him to come out, turn on the fan and just let the feathers fly because, well, you guys call him an angel and an angel needs his wings. Granted this will make him look more like a bird than an angel but who cares!”

Will looks down at his watch, okay so he’ll be done in a round two or three minutes and before you guys tell me how weird that is I know when my friend is coming out of the shower, it’s not that weird. He is always on a strict schedule- shi- he’s coming. Places.”

As Will gets into place the camera is shaking enough to make the viewers dizzy. Nico emerges from the bathroom only in a towel wrapped around his waist singing one of his favorite bands songs. This is when Will turns on the fan and tosses the feathers in Nico’s direction. 

“What the f-“ Nico’s grip on his towel loosens dangerous and the towel falls just enough to get a glimpse of his ass. 

“Surprise!” 

“Will, what the hell!” Nico jumps his body is clumped in areas with feathers while other open skin is turning a reddish tint. Nico scans the room until he sees a camera hidden in the corner. 

“What did we say about shower pranks? They are off limits!” 

Will looked unapologetic as he responds, “It wasn’t technically in the shower, plus it’s a shame to not be able to show off that cute butt of yours.” 

Nico’s face grew redder, whether it is from anger or embarrassment, “EDIT THAT OUT!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Viewers can recognize the next scene from a daily vlog Will does, except this looks to be a never before seen scene. 

The viewers are only able to see a wrinkled black shirt covering the shot. The camera slowly pans up to see an amused Nico looking down at it with a finger to his lips. The audience is now aware there is some (very off-key) singing going on in   
the background. 

“Baby your smiles forever in my mind and memories, and I’m thinking ‘bout hoooww.”

Slowly Nico pans the camera over to Will in the driver’s seat loudly singing Thinking Out Loud with dramatic hand gestures and everything. It becomes too much for Nico and he starts laughing brining attention to himself and the camera.

“Hey don’t laugh when I’m serenading you,” Will says looking over to Nico. 

“Ah, now you are going to have to edit that out.” Nico says turning back the camera to his smiling face. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next video we see is an older collab video Will did with NativeWanderer, or Piper. 

Basically they were challenged to try on each other’s cloth which was going well until Piper had Will take off his shirt revealing a few love bites hiding under Will’s collar bone. 

Piper just looked into the camera and snorted while Will self-consciously tried to hide as much of the damaged as he could with his hands. “Eh, don’t suppose we can edit that out?” 

Piper only laughed harder and reached to the camera to stop recording. “You two should know better, it’s been what- two years-“

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next scene was from one of SeaweedBrain’s vlogs. 

Percy is smiling at the camera from down a hallway which he would later admit had the best lighting, “Hey guys, so right now everyone is at the Di Angelo- Solace apartment, or what some of you guys call the Solangelo household. Right now, everyone is just chilling out after our own flights because we got our sights set on Disney World tomorrow-“ a laugh interrupts Percy’s narration and he pans the camera to the open door leading to the living room. “Hey guys say high to the camera.”

Everyone was spread out around the room, Annabeth, Piper, and Frank were at the table while Leo, Will and Nico were sitting on the couch. Nico and Will were snuggled into each other a little too close the moment Percy walked in.

“Oi, Percy, warn about filming.” 

Percy panned the camera down and after a bit of shuffling brought it back to the same spot where Nico and Will were now at a safe distance from each other. 

“You know you’re going to have to edi-“

“Yah, yah, yah, editing it out. Anyway-”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next snippet is from an AmazingGrace vlog.

Jason is holding up the camera but it proves to be difficult to look into it because of the bright sun so he is mostly squinting and looking around the screen.

“Today, it is only the four of us because Percy, Annabeth, Hazel and Frank are going to SeaWorld.” 

“Which by the way I am completely against!” Piper says popping her head in the frame. “I don’t care what they are saying now; I have seen the Blackfish documentary.”

Jason chuckles a little he then pans the camera to the rest of the group, Piper stands in the front blocking the fronts of Nico and Will.

“So what are planning to do firs- wait, where is Leo?”

The camera shakes as Jason is looking around until Piper exclaims she found him and started walking off camera leaving the fronts of Nico and Will exposed to the camera and their hand holding.

“Edit-“ 

“I know Solace, ‘edit it out’.” 

They all laugh as Piper returns with Leo in tow, “-going to have to buy a leash for you, Jesus.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The scene has shifted to a familiar layout of Will’s bedroom. 

We see he is joined with his mom and Will is looking down at his phone ready to ask the next question the audience wants answered.

“Alright mama Solace, what do you think of Will’s roommate asks Jenny Jonascow?” 

“Oh he is absolutely the cutest and he is so funny.” 

“Do you watch his videos?”

“Sometimes, I like both of your videos.” 

Will smiled even wider, “Is there any videos you like best?”

Miss Solace wasted no time to answer, “I like the ones where you both are in it.”

“Yup, the ol’ collab-eroos.”

“Either way I just love the chemistry you two have, everyone should tell you too love each other a lot.” 

Will cleared his throat a bit an responded, “The viewers don’t know Nico and I are together.” 

“Oh, I thought that was quite obvious.”

Will smiled at the camera a winked, “guess we have to edit that last bit out.”

Screen goes black.


End file.
